Tales of Four Seasons
by Formerly Known As Rapture
Summary: A collection of shortlittle oneshots centered around everyone's favorite redhaired chosen and his favorite ninja. Mainly Sheelos, some Colloyd.
1. Winter

Tales of Symphonia is the property of Tales Namco and obviously I'm not making shit off of this. If I was, maybe I'd actually be happy about my strange inability to get plot-bunnies out of my head.

But... I digress.

(Before you read- I'm going to be twisting up Zelos' mansion a bit. It's a huge house, obviously. It's gotta have more than three rooms! I'll be throwing in a bunch of maids, tweaking the house layout a bit, etc. etc. Like I said, it's a big place. If anyone has any objections, please state so now in a calm, orderly fashion. Thank you.

P.S. This one is a post-game fic.)

Me of all people?

Tale 1- Winter

Zelos sat, albeit bored. It was snowing so hard outside, he and Sebastian had to literally bolt the door down to keep it from blowing open.

He looked at the clock in the living room.

'Two O' Clock... in the morning.'

He yawned and fiddled with a loose string on his glove. He just couldn't sleep.

Sebastian was in bed.

A majority of the maids were in bed.

So why couldn't HE sleep?

'Probably because of that damn snow.'

He pouted and cursed under his breath. He could hear some of the ''nocturnal'' maids scuttling about. The next sound he heard, however, he did not expect.

A loud, frantic knock on his door. A blonde maid hurried over to the door and unlatched it, pulling it slightly open with a creak.

Zelos sighed.

"Who's there?"

He asked, sitting up a little bit.

The maid turned around from the doorway.

"A miss Sheena Fujibayashi."

Zelos shot straight up.

"Open it! Open it up! oh, uh...Hey!" He called to a passing maid, who turned around.

"Get some blankets and hot coco, 'kay?"

The blonde maid allowed a frozen Sheena in as the other maid scuttled upstairs for blankets.

Sheena stood there, shivering and blue. Zelos ran up and hugged her.

Sheena shifted and grunted in disapproval. He let her go and ushered her over to a couch by the fireplace. Sheena thanked him franticly between hurried, quivering breaths.

Zelos shushed her and took the blankets and coco from the maid with a quick. "Cool, thanks, bye."

He covered Sheena with the blanket and handed her the mug with the coco.

Sheena honestly felt a little, well, uncomfortable with all this attention.

"Thanks..."

Sheena sipped the coco and waited for the onslaught of questions...

3...

2...

1...

"Are you out of your freakin' mind? It's, like, negative fifty billion out there!"

He yelled;

"What were you doing out there anyways?

"Do you know what time it is?

"You should be at home in Mizuho, all safe and warm and whatnot!

"What have you been doing sneaking around at two A.M.?

"Are you okay?

"You didn't catch a cold, did you?

"Are you warm?

"Do you need anything?"

By the time he finished talking, Sheena had finished her hot chocolate. She placed it on the end table and calmly answered all his questions.

"No. I'm not out of my mind.

I'm was doing my patrol. Orochi found out about a new terror group supposedly creeping around Meltokio.

It's 2:30 A.M.

I know, but duty calls.

Checking out the threat.

Yes, I'm fine.

No, I don't think so.

Yes, now I am, anyways.

No, no. I'm okay."

She finished and sighed. Zelos' mind successfully processed the information supplied.

"Oh... Well, you still shouldn't be out chasing after terrorists alone."

He scratched his head, unsure of what to do next.

"So... have you visited the others lately?" He decided to try and start conversation.

Sheena nodded, pulling the blankets closer to her.

"Llyod, Genis, Raine, Kratos, and Collette came to see me. Then we went to see Presea and Regal."

Zelos felt a bit a left out.

"Why'd you guys... Why didn't you come see me?"

Sheena shrugged. Zelos frowned. They sat there in almost complete silence.

Zelos suddenly felt a little brave and stole one of the blankets before quickly snuggling up to Sheena. Sheena gasped almost inaudibly, biting her lip and blushing hotly.

Zelos rolled over to face Sheena, laying on his back in her lap. He grinned.

"Until tomorrow."

Sheena huffed down at him, folding her arms. He grinned wider, but that quickly faded.

"Sheena, why me of all people?"

There was a short pause.

"You're the only one who would be dumb enough to be awake this time of night."

Sheena lied through her teeth. Zelos frowned and tugged on her blanket.

"You're hiding something."

Sheena shook her head franticly.

"Yes you are. Spill."

She shook her head faster.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ugh!" Sheena grunted. He was hopeless. She shook her head more.

"Go on! Shake it all you want!"

"I'm going to-!"

"YES!"

Meanwhile, quite a bit of the maids had gathered in the other room, ears pressed to the door or wall, listening in nosily. Hearing the suggestive noises they were making, some of them blushed, some of them got rather disgusted looks on their faces, others covered their ears, mouths, or eyes, others still mumbled and whispered, and a select few wiggled their eyebrows suggestively, giggling.

The rest of the night went on, and nobody really got any sleep.

Ending on a note-

The first one is finally DONE! I'll be finishing the other ones shortly. Like the summary suggests, these will be short, fluffy little one-shots. The last one will most definitely be a song-fic. The rest, sadly only _inspired_ by songs. If you can't already tell, this entire little collection of ficlets is inspired by Namie Amuro's song Four Seasons. (Better known as the ending for InuYasha Movie 3.)

And no, nobody got laid. If I did that, I'd have to up the rating. (There might be some citrus... later. It depends. Does anyone really want some fruit salad? Please, tell me.)

Now, for what you've been waiting for-

THE NEXT TALE SUMMARY!

Dun dun dun!

As spring approaches, Zelos begins acting strangely. Can the Salvation Army (Aka the Group of Regeneration.) figure out what his problem is, or is it something only he can fix?

Stay tuned for Tales of Four Seasons:

Tale 2- Spring!

[Rapture


	2. Spring

(Before you read-

That poat traumatic stress thing? Yeah, it was inpired by a fic I read. A very good one, at that. :3

No, I didn't copy off of it, my version is very much different. D: Thanks and enjoy.)

"Nightmares are our mind's way of saying it's okay to be afraid."

Zelos is scared...

He is... He is...

He is terrified. He keeps smashing himself against the wall of the tank, screaming as the water gets higher...

It's over his head by now.

Raine and Genis are yelling at him to calm down, to hold still and stop screaming...

Lloyd is hacking away at the tank, but not even a scratch is there.

He had gotten Collette out of the one she was trapped in. Regal is tending to her, stopping every now and again to offer advice or shout something...

Presea just joined Lloyd in his attempt to break down the wall of the tank.

But I... But I...

But I can't do anything but cry. I was the only person who knew there was something wrong with Zelos. I could've said something, but when I confronted him about it, he begged and pleaded that I not say anything. He made me promise to keep our conversation a secret.

I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry...

"Sheena..."

He had turned to me, his trademark smile was gone. He was on his knees, huffing and puffing, his face drawn. Suddenly, he had whipped his head to the side and vomited.

Again...

I saw out of the corner of my eye a decent-sized pile of puke and cringed.

"Zelos... You're sick. Let me get Raine, we'll fix you up, okay?"

But he just shook his head and threw up again, this time not missing his clothes.

"Goddammit!" He swore, coughing a bit and wiping his mouth. He then stood up and turned to me. He stumbled a little and swallowed.

"Sheena... promise me, promise me. You won't tell anyone you saw me... saw me throwing up... okay?"

I shook my head.

"Zelos! No! You're ill! I have to..."

"Sheena... I... I..."

He dropped to his knees and clenched his stomach, doubling over to throw up some more. He sobbed some. I shook my head and turned to go get help, but he grabbed my sleeve with his clean hand. He looked up at me like a lost child. I had never seen Zelos like that- so pathetic and weak, covered in vomit and bile, shaking slightly, his hair strewn all over... I didn't know what to think.

And I promised not to tell.

"But... in exchange... you have to tell me what is wrong... where does it hurt?"

"My stomach."

"Er...Well, dumb question, then. How?"

"It feels like... It feels like my insides are on **fire**."

"What did you eat?"

"... Uh... What everyone else did."

"If you can't tell me what we ate, then you didn't eat at all."

At this moment, I slapped him. I knew he hadn't been eating! I knew it! I saw him dump his food, or mush it around to look like he ate it...

I looked at him again.

He looked so sick, he was pale and looked like he had lost weight. He once again stood up and walked back to camp, and I followed, surprised at myself for making that promise and then slapping the poor guy. When everyone asked why he was covered in puke, he simply said he ate too fast, changed, and left it at that.

He only got worse from there.

He soon started freaking out over the smallest things, he faltered greatly in battle, and he even snapped at Collette and Regal a few times.

He almost punched Presea in the face twice.

Raine established that perhaps it was because of that time in Flanoir, and that Zelos was experiencing "Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome", as she called it, from that incident.

Presea had tripped and gotten a bloody nose, and some of it had dripped onto the snow, spreading around and turning the snow crimson. Zelos freaked when he saw it. He had hit the ground on his hands and knees, screaming 'Mommy I'm sorry!' and 'I didn't mean to! I'll go away! I'll go away!'- He was crying and apologizing, acting like a scolded child. Lloyd put his hand on Zelos' shoulder and the Chosen spun around and clung to him, screaming apologies at the sky. Raine was the one to eventually bring him to his senses by slapping him several times.

Zelos went back to normal for a day or two before he began acting strange again. Everyone noticed for a little while, but still assumed it was just the PTSS. I couldn't help but probe deeper.

And that's when I had found him barfing.

Soon after that incident, we ran into Kratos and some angel soldiers. They quickly overpowered and outnumbered us, kidnapping both Collette and the disoriented and sickly Zelos. Kratos was the last to leave.

When we had finally made it to Welgaia, we were surprised to see both Collette and Zelos in rapidly filling tanks of water, wings spread, eyes closed, air tubes in their mouths. Their Cruxis Crystals were missing and it seemed as though both of them had Angelus Crystallization on their arms and necks.

That's funny, cause I could've sworn Zelos never actually equipped his crystal.

As soon as we stepped forward to release them, the air tubes were yanked out and their eyes snapped open. Lloyd was able to pry open Collette's tank by sticking his sword through a small pre-existing crack. Zelos's tank had only filled up half-way, but the water was coming in faster and faster, and Zelos was freaking out again.

And... That's where we are now...

Except...

Oh my Goddess, the tank is fucking filled.

I can't... I can't...

I can't save you Zelos. I'm so...

I don't even have my cards. I left them at camp by accident.

Zelos...

Please, don't die. I...

I'm sorry I gave up. I'm sorry.

I-

"Sheena!"

"Huh?!"

I sat up, my eyes open, and looked around. Everyone is staring down at me, but who is in my face...? Oh. It's just Zelos.

Wait...

"Zelos! You're alive!?"

"Well, yeah, hun. What makes you think anything could cause the death of the great Zelos James Wilder?"

"I... I..."

Oh. It was just dream... I feel so stupid, but my chest is still clenched up. I still feel sad.

"I had a dream... and... you died."

He's making a face, like he's worried that I know something I shouldn't. He's grinning now. What is he going to pull...?

"Aww! My favorite hunny is dreaming about me! Thanks, Sheena!"

Why that-

I just-

I mean I-

ARGH!

I'm going to just go away now, 'cause I can't deal with his idiotic antics. I'm just going to keep walking...

I thought I lost you... and you laughed.

Zelos... do you know...?

More importantly... do you care?!

I look back for a split second as I'm walking, and he looks like he's fighting with himself. Zelos...

You're your own worst enemy.

You're going to kill yourself, and you won't even notice it happening.

Zelos, can I convince you to stay...

...alive?

Ending on a note-

AHAHAHA! CUT YOU OFF! SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERijustpulledasymphoniaendingonyouSPOILERSPOILER

Nice, eh? I liked this one. :3 I did. I shouldn't have, since I love my Zelos, but I did.

Ah, well, not much to report here. Just... Well, yeah, here. Uh...?

Never mind.

ON THE NEXT TALES OF FOUR SEASONS-

Someone is messing with Zelos' mind. When the Salvation army gets trapped inside their own

worse nightmares, can Zelos come to his senses and rescue them?

This one is a song-fic! YAY!

Update next week.

[Rapture


End file.
